Web of Spider-Man: The Series
Web of Spider-Man: The Series is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series airs on Disney XD in 2021. Synopsis After gain spider-like abilities after getting bitten by a radioactive spider and lost his uncle, Peter Parker become the web-slinging superhero know as Spider-Man where he start fighting various menaces in New York City while trying struggling of balance his life as both a high school student and being Spider-Man! Cast & Characters Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Tara Platt) Recurring Characters * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susan Sullivan) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Rachel Kimsey) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Colleen Villard) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by David Faustino) * Liz Allan (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Glory Grant (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Randy Robertson (Voiced by Ogie Banks) * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by David DeLuise) * Sally Arvil (Voiced by Catherine Taber) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Richard Parker (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) * Mary Parker (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) * Max Modell (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Allies * Avengers ** Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Travis Willingham) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Zachary Levi) ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Rob Paulsen as Dr. Bruce Banner and Fred Tatasciore as Hulk) ** Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Natalie Landar) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Dave Boat) ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) * X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Ashley Johnson) ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) ** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * * Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes as Norman Osborn and Mark Hamill as Green Goblin) * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Scott Porter) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by D.C. Douglas) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Man-Wolf (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Rob Paulsen as Dr. Curt Connors and Peter Lurie as Lizard, vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Nolan North) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Christian Slater) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Brad Garrett) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) * Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Nolan North) * Tarantula (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Femme Fatales ** Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Voiced by Cree Summer) ** Leeann Foreman/Lady Whiplash (Voiced by April Winchell) ** Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Voiced by Tara Strong) ** Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by Hoon Lee) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Paul Eiding) * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by Greg Ellis) * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) Other Antagonists * * * * * Episodes See List of Web of Spider-Man: The Series episodes Trivia * The series serve as a hardly reboot to Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and Spider-Man (1981 TV series), while taking elements from the Mainstream Spider-Man comics, the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, and the Spidey comics. * Spider-Man's costume is a combination version of the Ben Reilly's Sensational Spider-Man costume and the MCU's Spider-Man costume.